


Man kann nicht immer der Gute sein

by Pandakiritokun



Category: Selbst ausgedachte kurzgeschichte
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandakiritokun/pseuds/Pandakiritokun
Summary: Es geht um Joshua der sich versucht irgendwie zu beweisen doch irgendwie kommt alles anders und er lernt das er mehr is als er denkt





	Man kann nicht immer der Gute sein

**Author's Note:**

> Es is mein erster Versuch eine eigene Geschichte mit eigenen Charakteren zu gestalten und zu designen sie is noch nicht ganz rund dessen bin ich mir bewusst Kommentare sind gern gesehen

Ich bin der jüngste unseres Clans , von mir wird viel erwartet ... Kommt mir zumindest so vor. Ich steh ehrlich gesagt unter ziemlichen Druck. Ich habe zwei größere Geschwister . Ich liebe meine Brüder über alles . Aber diese ständigen vergleiche ... Ich darf mir sehr oft anhören wie toll die beiden sind und das sie alles besser machen als ich . Mein ältester Bruder sagt immer ich soll mir das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen . Sie meinen es sicher nicht so wie es manchmal sagen ... Aber das sagt er so leicht ...

Aber genug von meinem Gejammer ^^ . Ich sollte mich erst mal vorstellen ^^* Mein Name ist Joshua vom Asumi Clan ^^ ich bin 14 und wir wohnen etwas außerhalb vom Dorf . Ich weiß nicht genau zu welchen Dorf wir gehören ^^' entweder zum Dorf der ältesten oder dem Dorf der Generation . Euch is sicher aufgefallen das dass nicht wirklich gewöhnliche Namen für Dörfer sind ^^''ich bin ehrlich ich kenne die Geschichte selber nicht . Aber das is erst mal irrelevant ^^ fangen wir mit meinem Leben an .

Tag 1 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Heute haben wir ein Familien fest mein großer Bruder wird heute seiner Freundin den Antrag machen . Mutter hat mich gebeten Kartoffeln aus dem garten zu holen . Eine gute Gelegenheit vergangene Fehler wieder gut zu machen . Also rannte ich in den garten und holt voller Mut die Kartoffeln aus der Erde. Aber irgendwie ...waren die komisch und einige habe ich aus versehen zertreten ...ich konnte Mutter nur einen halben Korb mitbringen ...Sie war sauer , ich versuche ihr zu erklären das viele davon angefressen oder verschimmelt waren ...

Aber sie wollte mir nicht zuhören ... Sie hat mir einen Eimer mit heißen Wasser gegeben und meinte ich soll das Esszimmer wischen da kann ich nix kaputt machen . Also versuche ich das jetzt richtig zu machen .   
Ich muss ehrlich sein ich war stolz auf mich der Boden glänzte*^*   
Aber als Vater das Esszimmer betrat schaute er mich Schockiert an ..."hab ich was falsch gemacht ?"  
Er schrie mich an "Sag mal bist du für alles zu blöd der ganze Boden schwimmt dein Bruder hätte den Boden jetzt so sauber gemacht das man darauf Speisen könnte ! Geh auf dein Zimmer ich kann dich heute nicht mehr sehen ! Du gehst heute ohne essen ins Bett ! "

Ich hatte Panik das er mich wieder schlagen würde ...ich rannte so schnell ich konnte ins Zimmer auf den Weg bin ich einmal die Treppe hoch gefallen ^^'Die Feier schien trotzdem toll gewesen zu sein . Es war sehr laut und es wurde viel gelacht . Wie der Clan wohl ohne mich wäre ? Es beschäftigte mich die ganze Nacht .

Tag 2 meiner Aufzeichnungen   
Eine Woche is vergangen seit die Feier war hat Vater kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt . Ich habe beschlossen den beiden eine Freude zu machen , ich habe geplant in den Wald zu gehen und Beeren zu pflücken .  
Der Wald war groß und dunkel ,aber ich kenne mich hier besser aus als im Haus ^^'. Es wurde Nachmittag als ich zurück lief zuhause waren Mutter und Vater im Salon und hörten Musik . Ich ging in die Küche und begann mit dem Kuchenteig . Ich war ganz stolz als mein Kuchen fertig war , ich habe die Küche aufgeräumt um Ärger zu vermeiden.Ich brachte beiden ein Stück sie schauten skeptisch aber aßen den Kuchen alles schien wieder gut zu sein . Beim Abendessen konnte Mutter nix essen ihr war schlecht ... Vater machte meinen Kuchen dafür verantwortlich . Vielleicht war der Kuchen zu warm :0...

Tag 3 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Mutter ist immer noch krank ... Vater schaute mich nicht an er Sagt nur immer " Das is deine Schuld du Balg wofür wir dich bekommen haben weiß auch keiner ... Wen dich doch nur der Teufel holen würde " Es tat weh was Vater da sagte ...also beschloss ich seinen Wunsch war werden zu lassen . Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und packte meine wichtigsten Sachen und verschwand mit der Abend Dämmerung . Die Nacht war kalt und ich lief durch den Wald . Die Wölfe sangen den Mond an >~<

Tag 4 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Ich bin jetzt seit nem Monat unterwegs . Ich bin in Einer wüsten Stadt.  
Ich habe beschlossen hier alles hinter mir zu lassen . Ich habe ein paar meiner Sachen verkauft um mir eine kleine Wohnung mieten zu können . Sie war wirklich sehr klein ...aber für mich reicht es . Ich habe mich dann beim ältesten gemeldet und ihn darum gebeten mir Arbeit zu geben . Er fragte mich wie alt ich bin. Er war schockiert ... Und sagte mir das ich schön brav morgen zur Schule soll ...nun denn dann besorge ich mir selbst Arbeit ... In eine Schule zu gehen ist sicher lustig ^^ zuhause hatte ich nur Haus Unterricht

Tag 5 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Hab mich in der Stadt verlaufen auf der Suche nach der Schule...als ich sie gefunden habe suchte ich so schnell ich konnte den Direktor . Der brachte mich dann auch in die richtige Klasse . Die Schüler starrten mich so seltsam an ... Die sehen auch ganz anders aus als ich ... Es war ein komischer Tag ... In der Pause quatschte mich ein Mann an und fragte ob ich Arbeit suchen würde . Der kam wie gerufen . Er meinte ich soll nach der Schule in seine Bar kommen da würde er mir alles zeigen und erklären . Besser als nix

Der Job ist wirklich nicht mein Fall ... Aber ich muss nehmen was ich bekomme . Nach dem Einblick bin ich nachhause habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und bin zur Arbeit ...immerhin wurde hier nicht gesagt das ich zu schlecht dafür bin . Es wird sehr anstrengend ...  
Tag 6 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Entschuldigt... Mein letzter Eintrag ist jetzt knapp 2 Jahre her ... Ich bin mittlerweile 16 9.klasse und habe mich fast mit dieser wohn Situation angefreundet . Vor kurzem habe ich erfahren das mein ältester Bruder gestorben is ...eher gesagt verschwunden seit einem Jahr

Die Wölfe haben erzählt das er hier ganz in der Nähe gewesen sein muss . Er hat mich gesucht ...mein geliebter Bruder... Aber ich darf nicht daran denken ... Das ist nicht mehr meine Welt ... Meine Welt ist hier ... Auf Arbeit habe ich heute meine große Liebe gefunden *^* aber ... Daran sollte ich ebenfalls nicht denken. Ich darf sowieso nicht mit Kunden reden . Außer ich steh an der Bar ... Aber das is nur einmal die Woche ... Der Boss liebt es mich zu schikanieren ...eigentlich bin ich ja ein Junge ... Aber ich sehe sehr weiblich aus ...darum bin ich sein " bestes Stück "

12  
Ich bin Tänzer >~< und jetzt muss ich für meinen Schwarm tanzen >~< ich habe Angst es zu versauen ...   
Tag 7 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Der Kunde sprach mich an und fragte ob ich auf seiner Party tanzen wöllte er würde auch gut zahlen mein Boss willigte sofort ein ...   
Tag 8 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Eine Woche ist vergangen ... Heute ist der große Tag .ich war mega aufgeregt . Aber es war ein voller Erfolg >~< nach der Feier wollte ich gehen . Der Kunde aber hielt mich auf und meinte er wöllte mit mir reden ...

" ich heiße Rin und ich möchte dir helfen ...ich habe bemerkt das du ziemlich jung bist . Besonders viel zu jung für diesen Job . Ich möchte dich da raus holen und dir das Leben bieten was deinem Alter würdig ist " Ich war schockiert ...und habe es auf den Alkohol geschoben ich lächelte ihn nur an und wollte die Tür öffnen ..." Ich meine das ernst kleiner ^^" er weiß das ich ein Junge bin ? 0_0# ...ich lies die Tür zu und schaute ihn nun mit leerenblick an . "Also ,hörst du mir nun zu ?^^ich würde dich frei kaufen wen du das möchtest ?" Es klang alles sehr verlockend ... Aber ich brauche das Geld ...  
Er lächelte nur ^^'' und schwieg kurz " du denkst jetzt sicher darüber nach ob du das annehmen kannst und wie es danach weiter geht .Ganz einfach ^^ du musst dir keine Sorgen machen . Also? Darf ich dir helfen ? "Rin wie er dich nannte war ein seltsamer Kerl ... Wieso sollte er mir helfen ? ... Wo ist der hacken ...ich nickte und ging nach Hause ... 

Tag9 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Nach der Schule bin ich gleich zur Arbeit gestiefelt . Als ich da ankam lächelte mein Boss und meinte " du hast dich toll gemacht ich bin stolz auf dich "  
Ich hab ihn dann hoch begleitet ,das Zimmer war Mega groß*^*  
Ob ich jetzt fragen sollte ob mich jemand kneift ? Ich lasse es . Er lächelt und schloss die Tür ... Ich bin immer noch sehr verwirrt . Ich lief lang im Zimmer rum dachte viel nach ...irgendwie musste ich bei seinem Lächeln an meinen Bruder denken ... 

Tag 10 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Ich bin seit einer Woche hier , ich weiß immer noch nicht warum Rin mir geholfen hat ...der Sinn wird mir nicht klar ...das Anwesen habe ich nicht verlassen ...  
Rin kam grade in mein Zimmer mit einem Karton ...? "Das ist ein Geschenk für dich ich möchte das du es heute Abend trägst wir veranstalten einen Ball es werden viele wichtige Menschen da sein ...nachher kommt eine Dienerin sie wird deine Haare machen "   
Er lächelte stellte das Geschenk hin und ging .   
Eine Feier ?und ich soll dabei sein ? Obwohl es so wichtig is ? In der Kiste war ein Kleid 0_o ?was soll der rotz ? Später kam dann die Dienerin und fragte ob sie mir mit dem Kleid helfen soll es sei der Neuste Schrei im ganzen Waldtal . " sag mir , warum soll ich das tragen ?"  
Sie schaute mich leicht verwirrt an . "Hat der Meister Ihnen den nix gesagt ? Der Meister hat etwas ganz besonderes mit Ihnen geplant . Bitte halten sie still und sagen Sie wen es zu eng is . " sie schnürte mich Tatsache in dieses Ding . Danach fuchtelte sie an meinen Haaren rum später am Gesicht . Ich habe mich selbst nicht wieder erkannt ...der Abend brach an .ich versuchte ordentlich auf den Schuhen zu laufen . Rin lächelte " bezaubernd siehst du aus Alicen " Alicen ? O-o wer ist das ? Warum nennt er mich so ?..."Kommt Alicen wir sollten nun den Ball beginnen ^^der erste Tanz ist uns gewidmet. Habt ihr den Tanz vergessen ? Halb so wild ich führe euch . Doch so bitte schenkt mir euer Lächeln euer trauriges Gesicht is so kalt und bekümmert ..." Was ist nur los mit Rin ...ich setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und er zog mich auf die Tanzfläche, die Menschen Menge lies ein erschrockenen Ton Hallen . Nach dem Tanz blieb Rin mit einem dicken grinsen stehen und hob die Hände " meine geliebte Schwester ,ist wieder aufgetaucht! Das Königreich kann nun wiedermit ganzen Herzen beherrscht werden ! Meine geliebte Alicen wurde verschleppt und unter widerlichsten Bedingungen getäuscht!Aber liebe Freunde habt Erbarmen sie ist verwirrt und weiß nicht wie Ihr geschieht ^^! Sie braucht etwas Zeit um all ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen ." Was redet der da ? O-o die Menge jubelte alle freuten sich. Der Abend neigte sich den Ende zu ich war ziemlich kaputt , sogar mein Clan war auf der Feier mein Bruder ..."Aden ! "Er schaute verblüfft verbeugte sich " einen schönen Abend eure Hoheit "  
Nicht mal er erkannte mich ..." Wie kann ich euch behilflich sein ?" Was sollte ich sagen ? Hilf mir ich bin es Joshua ? Ich will aber nicht nach Hause ? Es geht nicht ... Aber ich muss mehr erfahren . " erlaubt mir einen Tanz ^^" er verbeugte sich wieder und begann zu führen . " Sagt mir Asumi ,wo ist der Rest eueres Clans ? "Er schaute leicht traurig schnaufte und begann zu erklären "wisst ihr eure Hoheit ...mein kleinster Bruder ist fort gelaufen , mein großer Bruder ist ihn nach gelaufen , gleich als es ihm berichtet worden war . Aber seit knapp einem Jahr erhalten wir keine Briefe mehr ...  
Er ist verschwunden eure Hoheit ... Aber durch euer auftauchen nach so vielen Jahren habe ich Hoffnung das es beiden gut geht und sie den Weg nachhause finden ^^ Meine Mutter is ganz krank vor Sorge :( es mag nicht immer so rüber gekommen sein , aber Mutter liebte uns alle Vater ebenfalls sie erzogen uns alle gleich ^^ es is eine Art Tradition sie sorgen so dafür das wir ordentlich werden und alle Gefühle kennen um nicht blind ins Leben zu starten . Joshua ist sehr sensibel ... Er hat nicht verstanden , für ihn war es zu viel ... Zu kalt ... Zu schmerzhaft ... Mutter und Vater sind voller Sorge er ist nun schon fast drei Jahre fort ..."  
Ich bekam Tränen in die Augen so sehr rührten mich seine Worte ...ich wollte nur noch nach Hause ... "Aden ich ..." Er lächelte " es war sehr befreiend euch mein Leid zu klagen ... Aber ich muss nun gehen meine Mutter ist seit Jahren schwer erkrankt ..." Mutter ist immer noch krank ?... Er ging, ich stand ...Rin legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter " kümmert euch nicht geliebte Schwester ihr seit nun wieder zuhause dieser Familie wird auch bald gutes widerfahren "ich schaute ihn mit gläsernen Augen an "ich will Ihnen helfen ... Lasst uns wenigstens Ari suchen !"Er nahm die Hand von meiner Schulter " ihr wisst nicht worauf ihr euch da einlasst , meine geliebte Schwester ... Nicht nochmal :( ... Ich sollte euch morgen etwas wichtiges erzählen ... Ihr solltet schlafen gehen ..." 

Tag 11 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Rin hat mich in die Bibliothek rufen lassen . Als ich ankam sahs er in einem alten Sessel , er begann sofort zu erzählen " Also , Ihr seit sicher verwundert warum ich euch Alicen nenne , mir is bewusst das ihr euch Joshua nennt . Ich hatte Gehofft sie noch einmal zu sprechen :/   
Nun denn ich weiß das ihr vom Asumi Clan 'seit' ich erkläre euch nun wer ihr seit .euch ist sicher aufgefallen das ihr Wölfe reden hört , das liegt daran das ihr sie erschaffen habt ,ihr und meine Schwester ... Ihr seit eins . Ihr seit eine Gottheit entflohen aus eurem reich auf der Suche nach leben .  
Meine Schwester brach auf um das andere Teil ihrer selbst zu suchen . Eure Mutter hatte euch grade ausgetragen , eure Spur war ganz frisch . Meine Schwester beschloss ihren Körper aufzugeben und in euch über zu gehen ...ihr seht aus wie sie ... wen sie reden kann ich ihre Stimme hören ...du musst den Weg gehen der dir vorgeschrieben is ! Darum bist du weg gelaufen darum hast du hier beschlossen zu bleiben , du willst Ari helfen ... Du wirst ihn helfen aber nicht ...In dieser Form und auch nicht in dieser Zeit . Du musst dein göttlichen Platz im Tempel einnehmen ...! "   
Ich war sehr verwirrt aber irgendwie ... Verstand ich ... Ich nahm mir meine alten Kleider und reiste zurück nach Hause ... Ich wollte mich verabschieden . Als ich ankam sah Aden mich sehr verdutzt an ." Joshua ? Bist du es ? Du hast Fell 0-0du ähnelst einem wilden Tier " ich schaute mich an ... Es war also doch schon so weit ... " ich muss mich kurz fassen wo sind Mutter und Vater ? " er führte mich ins Schlafzimmer an Mutters Krankenbett"Ich muss euch etwas sagen bitte freut euch nicht über meine Ankunft . Ich bin nur hier um mich zu verabschieden . Wen Ari wieder da ist sagt ihm das es mir leid tut .ich werde immer über euch wachen ^^ Mutter deine Krankheit werde ich versuchen mit mir zu nehmen bitte verzeiht falls es nicht gelingt " ich drückte meine Mutter und ging , im Tempel angekommen beschrieb eine alte Tafel in seltsamer Schrift wie ich das Ritual durch führen kann . 

Tag 12 meiner Aufzeichnung   
Ich wachte in dem selben Tempel auf nur nicht verfallen und belebt .Rins Schwester fiel mir in die Arme " du hast es geschafft , ich wusste das du es schaffst " ich fing an zu weinen den ich hatte nur eine Frage " mein Bruder ?..." Sie lächelte " sieh selbst ^^ schließe deine Augen und erwache mein Wächter !"ich befolgte ihren Rat. Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete stand ich in Wald ... Der Wind zog durch mein Haar ... Mein Blick lief an mir herab ... Der weiße Wolf aus meinen Träumen ... Ich lief in Richtung Haus in der Hoffnung Ari zu sehen . Das Haus sah sehr verändert aus .Ich lief näher heran kleine Kinder rannten aus dem Haus 4 Stück ... 2 Mädchen 2 jungen . Eines der Mädchen blieb vor mir stehen " du bist ein schöner Hund , majestätisch wie eh und je , sag verstehst du mich Wolf ? " ich nickte , ich weiß nicht ob sie mich versteht . "Ich bin Mai , du musst mir helfen . Kannst du das ? " ich schaute auf den Boden woher sollte ich wissen ob ich ihr helfen kann ..."Mai ! Geh da weg ! Wen er dich frisst !😱" ...Ari mein geliebter Bruder ... Er lebt ." Dein Vater bat mich auf dich auf zu passen wie soll das gehen Wen du nicht hörst !?"Aber Onkel ! Der Wolf will Papi helfen !" Ari schaute verdutzt , ihr Vater ? Ist es Aden ? 0_o"... Wie soll ein Wolf deinen Vater heilen:( das Oma die Krankheit überlebte war das Werk deines jüngsten Onkels er wacht über uns du kennst die Geschichte jetzt komm ! "Das Mädchen rannte mit Tränen zurück zum Haus . Ari schaute kurz zu mir drehte sich um und setzte zum gehen an " Mein geliebter Bruder Joshuar ... 20 Jahre ist es jetzt her , zu gern hätte ich dich einmal gesehen ..." Ich hob den Kopf schaute ihn mit starren Blick an und schrie "ich bin hier geliebter Bruder !..."


End file.
